Jangan Rindu, Berat
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Mark mengecup dahinya dan berlalu. Donghyuck melirik arlojinya. Masih tersisa 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berdering. Kepalanya kembali ia tumpukan ke meja. Menyesali makan siangnya yang belum ia tandaskan karena sekarang perutnya kembali meraung untuk diisi meski perasaannya tengah membuncah bak berada di wahana roller coaster. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. DLDR. AU!


**Jangan Rindu, Berat**

Markhyuck

 _a/n: Mark kelas 12, RenNoMinHyuck kelas 11, ChenSung kelas 10_

Fic abal karena stress RPP belum kelar XD tapi tetep **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Donghyuck masih berlari. Senyumnya masih lebar dan wajahnya masih secerah terik mentari di musim panas siang itu. Dari ketujuh bocah laki-laki di sana, hanya tersisa Donghyuck dan Chenle yang memperebutkan satu bola yang menggelinding di tengah lapangan di dekat kompleks perumahan mereka. Sedangkan lainnya, _Mark-Jaemin-Jeno-Renjun-Jisung_ , sudah duduk tak berdaya dengan sebotol minuman di tangan masing-masing.

Sampai satu gol tercetak lagi oleh Donghyuck. Membuat bocah kelahiran Juni itu menekuk kaki, menumpukan diri pada kedua lutut, serta mencium kaos yang sudah penuh dengan peluh setelah berteriak akan kemenangannya yang entah sudah keberapa.

Chenle mendekati Donghyuck sampai mereka berdua tersungkur yang dilanjutkan acara menggelitiki Donghyuck karena tak terima akan kekalahannya dengan yang lebih tua. Sampai mereka menyudahi acara tersebut dan beringsut dengan lima orang lainnya.

Chenle mengambil duduk di sebelah yang lebih muda darinya sebelum merogoh tasnya untuk mencari sebotol air minum yang tadi ia bawa. Sedangkan Donghyuck sudah terkapar di paha Mark, _yang memang kakinya tengah diluruskan,_ sebagai bantal. Menikmati usapan handuk dari yang lebih tua pada dahi penuh keringat dan rambut kecoklatan lepeknya.

Nafas Donghyuck sudah cukup teratur saat handuk yang tadi bersarang di dahinya sudah menghilang dan membuka jalan untuk melihat yang lebih tua menatapnya heran.

"Kau tak minum?" tanya Mark yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh yang bersangkutan.

Donghyuck lalu tertawa kecil, _cengengesan_ , membuat Mark mendengus dan mengganti handuk di dahi Donghyuck dengan sebotol minuman yang sedang diseimbangkan agar tidak terjatuh. Karena bocah yang menyaingi mentari siang itu selalu melupakan botol minumannya saat mereka bermain.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana hidupmu tanpa Mark- _hyung_ , Donghyuck- _ah._ " Komentar Jaemin saat Donghyuck kini sudah duduk dan menandaskan minuman milik Mark. Menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik dan mengusap bibir basahnya.

"Mungkin seperti hidup Jisung tanpa Chenle?" Jawab Donghyuck asal.

"YAK! _Hyung_! Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?!"

Dan Donghyuck hanya tertawa setelahnya. Sebelum mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah berganti sore meski matahari belum bosan untuk turun sedikitpun dari singgasananya.

.

.

Mereka bertujuh berpisah pada rumah masing-masing dan menyisakan Donghyuck yang kini beriringan dengan Mark serta sepeda Mark yang memang sengaja tidak mereka kendarai. Rumah mereka bersebelahan dan memang sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah teman mereka yang lain, bahkan terkadang Donghyuck akan melompat dari balkon kamar untuk menyusup di balik selimut yang lebih tua jika penghangat ruangannya mati dan musim dingin seolah ingin membekukan tubuhnya, atau ketika angin musim gugur membuat bocah penyuka musim panas itu merinding. Donghyuck masih memakan sisa popsicle milik Mark karena miliknya sendiri sudah tandas di _separoh_ perjalanan mereka.

Donghyuck yang baru saja kembali ke tempat asalnya dari berlari menuju tong sampah terdekat untuk membuang stik popsicle tadi, memberhentikan gumaman lagu dari Michael Jackson kesukaannya. Menatap yang lebih tua meski tak menghentikan langkah kaki mereka, setelah Mark tanpa aba-aba berkata,

" _Bagaimana kalau aku diterima di universitas yang jauh dari rumah?"_

Dalam beberapa menit perjalanan mereka lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Entah karena mereka yang terlalu lelah dan ingin segera mandi serta bertemu ranjang masing-masing, atau karena semua kata-kata bahkan nada lagu yang biasanya terputar otomatis di kepala mereka terhenti dan mampat di tenggorokan.

Sampai di depan rumah Donghyuck, bocah yang lebih muda menahan boncengan sepeda yang lebih tua. Membuat Mark berbalik dan mengerutkan alis.

Donghyuck menatapnya ragu. Tak fokus pada wajah Mark namun berusaha mencari objek lain seolah Mark bukan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Jangan dipikirkan perkataan Jaemin. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan setelahnya Donghyuck bergegas berlari memasuki rumahnya setelah berteriak _'Sampai jumpa besok.'_ Menutup pintu dengan keras dan merosot di balik pintu. Menenangkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

.

.

Esoknya saat Mark menghampiri Donghyuck untuk berangkat ke kolam renang umum bersama yang lain, tak ada satupun yang mengungkit mengenai apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Liburan sudah usai dan semester barupun sudah berjalan beberapa minggu dan lingkaran pertemanan mereka masih utuh. Hanya saja acara bermalam mereka akan melewatkan rumah Mark karena yang bersangkutan mulai disibukkan dengan acara tutor yang bersiklus untuk tiap objek yang akan diujikan. Begitu pula meja makan siang mereka di cafeteria terkadang akan menyisakan bangku kosong milik Mark karena yang tertua terkadang lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan atau mencuri jatah tidurnya di kelas, _dan berakhir dengan Donghyuck yang menyusupkan sekotak susu serta roti ke laci meja Mark._

Malam itu tak ada acara bermalam karena salju turun dan membuat keadaan di luar benar-benar dingin sehingga tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk berkeliaran oleh orang tua masing-masing. Donghyuck membolak-balikkan diri di dalam selimut tebal di ranjangnya namun tetap saja dia merasa akan membeku esok pagi karena penghangat ruangannya kembali bermasalah dan dia belum melaporkan hal tersebut pada sang ayah.

Bocah itu akhirnya bangkit. Duduk di ranjang dan menatap ke luar jendela tepat ke arah kamar yang lampunya masih juga menyala meski waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam serta siluet seseorang yang masih setia duduk di meja belajar.

Kaki Donghyuck _gatal_. Rasanya ingin segera melompat ke balkon seberang namun ia urungkan. Pertama karena balkon mereka karena pagar balkon tempat berpijak untuk melompat pasti lebih licin dari biasanya dan dia tak mau mengganggu sosok Mark yang tengah serius belajar. Mark bukanlah orang yang obsesif, namun dia akan bekerja begitu keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia harus dapatkan, dan Donghyuck akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya kalau hal kecil yang mungkin tak sengaja ia lakukan akan mengacaukan segala usaha yang dilakukan sosok yang lebih tua setahun itu.

Donghyuck menyerah, memutari kamarnya empat kali, meraih kasur lipat di lemari sebelum keluar menuju ke kamar adik perempuannya. _Setidaknya penghangat ruangan sang adik berfungsi dengan baik sehingga Donghyuck tak perlu khawatir kalau besok dia akan menjadi bongkahan es manusia saat bangun._

 _._

 _._

Esok pagi saat dia berkumpul untuk sarapan rutin dengan keluarga, _adik perempuannya memang tak melayangkan protes apapun_ , namun pertanyaan dari ibunya membuat Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawah dan berpikir keras.

" _Ibunya Mark menanyakan kenapa kau sekarang tak pernah datang ke rumah mereka?"_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Minggu depannya saat Donghyuck mengantar oleh-oleh dari sang ibu untuk keluarga Mark, _dan itu menjadi kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah Mark setelah semester baru bermula,_ Donghyuck tak menyangka dirinya kini tengah berjalan pulang beriringan setelah diseret Mark untuk menemani berbelanja ke mini market membeli beberapa titipan ibu Mark. Tangah kanan Donghyuck digenggam erat yang lebih tua dan dimasukkan ke jaket tebal milik Mark karena cuaca masih cukup dingin meski musim semi sudah hampir datang dan Donghyuck bukanlah bocah tipikal musim dingin namun tetap sering melupakan fakta itu, _membuatnya sering keluar dengan melupakan adanya eksistensi sarung tangan_.

"Kau terkesan menghindariku."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau, ya."

"Kita masih makan siang bersama di cafeteria. Aku masih ke kelasmu untuk mengantarkan susu dan roti. Kita masih berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama jika kau tak ada kelas tambahan." Elak Donghyuck.

"Kau tak berbicara banyak padaku di cafeteria. Kau hanya meletakkan susu dan roti di laciku tanpa membangunkanku. Kau lebih memilih bercanda dengan yang lain saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Kau bahkan tak pernah bertandang ke kamarku sejak awal semester baru."

Donghyuck terdiam mendengar bantahan Mark. Meski sosok di sampingnya itu tidak menatap tepat ke kedua matanya dan usapan jari berbalut sarung tangan itu masih konstan di belakang telapak tangan Donghyuck, tetap saja kalimat milik Mark tadi begitu menusuk Donghyuck.

"Aku...hanya ingin membiasakan diri." Cicit Donghyuck.

Kepala Mark langsung tertoleh ke kiri. Alisnya mengernyit. Bertanya _untuk apa_ , membuat Donghyuck mencebikkan bibir.

"Tentu saja kalau kau sudah lulus nanti. Setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa kalau kau tidak ada di dekatku." Donghyuck menatap Mark dengan mata melotot seolah mengancamnya agar tak tertawa meski akhirnya Mark tak bisa menahannya dan kekehan kecil keluar dari kedua belah bibir milik Mark.

"Sepertinya susah sekali untuk berkata kau akan merindukanku."

Donghyuck berdecak sebal. Melepaskan tangannya dari saku milik Mark dan berjalan cepat untuk segera masuk ke rumah yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Memasuki kamar dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Meredam suara teriakkan, wajah memerah, serta detak jantung yang bertalu-talu begitu keras.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jaemin menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung. Ini sudah tepat minggu kedua semenjak Mark kembali, _benar-benar kembali tanpa pernah absen_ , untuk pergi ke cafeteria dengan mereka, namun yang dilihatnya dua minggu ini adalah wajah Donghyuck yang tak suka jika yang lebih tua berada di sana. Padahal yang Jaemin tahu Donghyuk seringkali berharap bahwa Mark tak pernah absen untuk berkumpul seperti yang akhir-akhir ini dia lakukan.

Donghyuck meletakkan sumpitnya di nampan makan yang masih tersisa hampir _separoh_ dan meminum habis jus mangga yang ia pesan dengan tergesa. Berjalan penuh hentakan menuju tempat meletakkan nampan makan bekas dan berbalik tanpa berpamitan dengan yang lain. Jeno dan lain pun saling bertatapan seolah bertanya apa yang salah dengan anak itu padahal ia masih biasa saja di kelas tadi pagi. Namun akhirnya Mark menghela nafas panjang. Merelakan makanan yang belum ia habiskan tanpa sisa seperti biasanya dan mengikuti jejak Donghyuck. Menemukan yang dicari dengan mudah karena Donghyuck hanya duduk di bangkunya tanpa berniat bermain drama _petak umpet_ atau yang lainnya.

Mark menumpukan kepala pada lipatan kedua tangan di meja Donghyuck dengan kepala menghadap yang bersangkutan yang juga menyamakan posisi sehingga kedua mata mereka benar-benar bertemu kala itu. Kelas Donghyuck sepi, membuat mereka leluasa saja bersikap seolah tidak ada yang lain selain mereka, kalaupun ada, mana peduli mereka pada yang lain.

Mata Donghyuck masih menajam.

"Kau marah."

Donghyuck mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Kau tak suka aku berkumpul lagi denganmu dan yang lain?"

Donghyuck mulai memperhatikan garis wajah Mark. Kantung mata pemuda di hadapannya bahkan sudah memiliki kantung mata yang lain.

"Aku tahu jam tidur milikmu. Jangan berlagak seolah kau tak mengantuk dan memaksakan diri untuk bergabung di cafeteria. Aku juga bosan melihatmu gelisah saat makan siang karena sebenarnya ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan saat jam istirahat."

Mata Mark dari pandangan Donghyuck sudah seperti anjing yang dibuang tuannya.

Mark terkekeh. Melepas satu tangannya dan mengusak surai Donghyuck.

"Aku tak ingin kau terbiasa tanpaku."

Donghyuck berdecak. Membatin akan dusta apalagi ini. " _Hyung_ mau membunuhku mendadak kalau begitu."

Senyum Mark mengembang. Donghyuck tak mau berbohong pada dirinya sendiri seolah dia tak terpesona karena meski beribu kali ia melihat senyum itu namun rona pipinya selalu muncul dan berkoar ke seluruh penjuru dunia betapa dia menyukai senyum sosok yang sudah menjadi temannya sepanjang 18 tahun dia hidup.

"Tak ada yang ingin orang yang disukainya terbiasa tanpanya dan lama kelamaan akan melupakannya."

Kedua mata lelah Mark berseri sejenak. Meski ada sedikit percikan ketakutan di sana. Namun Donghyuck bisa yakin bahwa itu bukan tipuan atau candaan semata.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga. Tapi jangan diungkapkan. Lagipula tak ada yang menjamin _Hyung_ tidak akan terpikat oleh gadis atau pria kampus yang jauh lebih menarik dariku. Jangan membuat harapanku tinggi."

Pandangan Mark semakin fokus pada Donghyuck. Mengunci sepasang kelereng lain untuk semakin terjerat olehnya.

"Donghyuck- _ah_ , kalau aku boleh menciummu sekarang dan kau mau jadi kekasihku, aku janji akan lebih membagi waktuku tidak seperti dulu yang hanya fokus pada sekolah atau sekarang yang hanya fokus padamu. Aku juga tidak akan tertarik dengan orang lain. Aku akan tetap sering bertandang ke rumahmu saat aku lulus nanti."

Donghyuck gemas. Mencubit hidung _bangir_ itu dan menggoyangkannnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kalau kau tertarik dengan yang lain namanya kau selingkuh. Dan aku akan memastikan seluruh benda kesayanganmu di kamar hilang begitu saja."

Mark duduk tegak setelah jepitan di hidungnya lepas. Diikuti dengan Donghyuck yang juga menegakkan tubuhnya lalu kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya kecupan kecil yang singkat dan manis. Namun rona merah mereka sudah mengalahkan warna wajah Donghyuck saat demam di musim dingin.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Mark mengecup dahinya dan berlalu. Donghyuck melirik arlojinya. Masih tersisa 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berdering. Kepalanya kembali ia tumpukan ke meja. Menyesali makan siang yang belum ia tandaskan karena sekarang perutnya kembali meraung untuk diisi meski perasaannya tengah membuncah bak berada di wahana roller coaster.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

author's noteeeee: Jadi karena ku diabetes oleh fanservice Markhyuck dan nomin akhir-akhir ini tapi tugas coolyah tidak mengijinkan ku terbebas, ku jadi ingin maraaaah~ melampiaskan~ /gading XD

sorry kalau alurnya kecepetan karena ini hanya 2jam asal ketik karena jariku ingin berpaling dari RPP XD

btw ku juga gambar fanart markhyuck di ig nerdyart14 /okeinipromosi XD

feel free buat pm saya atau dm saya~ mari kibarkan bendera keunyuan markhyuck~


End file.
